Time is Precious
by Idol Princess
Summary: Ryoma, blind and sick, lives in isolated room in hospital and is found one day when Yukimura Seiichi is lost while visiting a friend. Seiichi's POV.
1. Page 1: The Lone Boy

_As you can see, this story is one of the reasons for my long term absence (the other reasons being writer's block and laziness not to mention watching the new animes that came out), but it's for a good cause. I wanted to 'branch out' my writing abilties and work/test out other 'elements' hence this three chapter story was created. Yes, it's only three chapters but it works with a lot of different things (if can find them then good for you). I worked on this to help improve myself (also for your entertainment) so you have any opinions/comments/advice or anything of the like then please do so._

_Some of the things I want to work on/improve include:  
>-discription (to be able to create the pictures in the readers' minds)<br>-character (avoid bipolar-.- and to keep personalities steady)  
>-OOCness (avoid too much)<br>-illnesses (I don't what's it like to have a certain illness)  
>-emotions (both the characters' and what is portrayed to the readers)<em>

_Now there is OOCness here and there along with Seii's unique ability to get lost and probably a bit on Ryoma's side too (Warning: talkative Ryoma!). Also I wanted to test out a new writing style - a mix of Seiichi's diary and the actual story itself. There is also usage of the Japanese language (simple terms though) so if watch enough anime or work with translations you'll be fine. _

_Owns only: Seiichi's diary, Mamoru Ren, and the song (I made it up when I was little so I don't remember the name or the tune very well. If you have a good title for it then let me know!)_

* * *

><p><span>Time is Precious<span>  
>By: Tensai Fon Ryoseii<br>Original: Takeshi Konomi

Pairing: Sensual  
>Genres: tragedy, yaoi<br>Summary: Ryoma, blind and sick, lives in isolated room in hospital and is found one day when Yukimura Seiichi is lost while visiting a friend. Seiichi's POV

Note:  
><span>dairy<span>  
><em>thoughts<br>"singing or pissed"_

* * *

><p><strong>Page 1 - The Lone Boy<strong>

Dear Diary,

You're a gift from Okaa-san with the intention of writing down memories. Well, I don't have much to write down though. I know! I'll tell you about my first love whom I met two years ago when I got lost in the hospital...

"Hah..hah..." Yukimura Seiichi panted as he reached the hospital's entrance. He just received a call that his best friend, Sanada Genichirou, got into a car accident by the boy's parents. However, they didn't tell him Sanada's condition which worried him deeply.

_I hope he's ok._ Straightening himself, the navy blue haired teen entered the large white building.

As usual, doctors and nurses walked around attending to the patients in their white uniforms. Medical information was posted along the walls along with the list of doctors and their pictures. The plain wall supported healing children as they worked toward healthiness. Silent cries of newborn babies reached the ears of other patients whom waited their turn.

Smiling a little, Seiichi approached the counter and directed his question to the lady behind it. "Ne, what room is Sanada Genichirou staying in?"

"Sanada Genichirou-sama?" The lady typed something into the computer before her then glanced back to the male student. "He's room 307 on the third floor. If you allow me..."

~n.n~

Seiichi sighed as he fiddled with his visitor's pass which hung comfortably around his neck. The reason for the sigh? Well, that's because he unfortunately somehow...gotten lost. Hospitals are _Too-Damn-Big_. Not that, that's generally a bad thing.

352...

353...

354...

355...

366...

357...

_Why does it always end up like this._ He leaned against the wall in the empty hallway, deep in thought. _This is why I hate large buildings, especially malls. Maybe I should wait here for a doctor to show up?_

Sliding down the wall, he brought his knees to his chest and circled his arms around them. _How did I end up all the way in the 350s anyway? Sanada is going to scold me again._

_"I'll gather all my courage and I'll take off through the sky._  
><em>Flapping my own wings I'll go up to the clouds.<em>  
><em>Let freedom reign as I just dance around.<em>  
><em>Nothing shall stop me."<em>

"A song?" Seiichi stood, eyes closed, as his body unconsciously followed the voice. _No, there's no music; just a tune and lyrics. Someone is singing._

_"I won't be tied down by these chains any longer,_  
><em>I'll break away with my own strength and I'll go beyond the wall.<em>  
><em>I'll join the birds as they fly onward with no more worries,<em>  
><em>The rush of wind through my hair and smell of the ocean water,<em>  
><em>Will become my friends as I venture on.<em>  
><em>Nature will be my compass as open my wings for another flight.<em>  
><em>I won't hold back."<em>

Shocking as it was, when Seiichi opened his eyes, he found himself in a long hallway. Unlike the other hallways, this one had no rooms. Room_s_, that is, since there was one room. It was at the the end of hallway - a single lone room. The strangest part was that there was no number on the slightly opened door.

_"Free to dance the day away,_  
><em>and free to sing my own way.<em>  
><em>Free to fly up in the sky,<em>  
><em>and to be me, myself, and I.<em>  
><em>I can do just anything."<em>

_What a strange song, but...it's nice._

Now that I think about, I never did ask about that song. I wonder what's it's called and who taught it to him. It's funny though, I often find myself humming the song's tune from time to time. I may not know what the rest of the lyrics were but it will forever be my favorite song. It's because of that song I was able to meet him...

Quietly and swiftly, the navy haired boy approached the entrance. He opened the door with careful precision, not wanting to disturb whoever was inside. When the door was wide enough he peeked inside and his blue eyes wider at the sight before him. There basking in the sun of the open window in a hospital bed was a young boy who seemed to looking outside. He had neck-length hair that was the color of an emerald which swayed in the gentle breeze and lovely peach-white skin.

I remember when I first laid eyes on him. I don't know why but he looked stunning that day. The sun looked as though he was shining. Not sparkling mind you, but bright or radiant. What am I saying? It'd probably make more sense to say it was like one of those movie or anime moments. Anyway, it turned out he sang the song. I mean, who else could it be? 

_Was he the one who was singing earlier? Or rather, why is he in this isolated room?_ The pressure he placed on the door increased as he leaned in to see more, causing the wooden object to slide open. When the support left him, Seiichi fell onto the tiled door with a thump. "Ah!"

"Who's there!"

Seiichi moved from his position on all fours back to his two feet. His eyes met with still golden ones which looked glazed over. Honestly, he felt startled by the boy's soft demanding voice.

"You... You're not one of the doctors or nurses here are you?" The boy's suspicions seemed to be directed at him.

_He can't tell? Then...could it be... He's blind?_ His lips formed an amused smile as he replied, "Saa, I wonder."

"Heh, I'll take that as a no."

"Are you sure?" Seiichi cautiously stepped closer to the young boy, "I could be here for... studying."

"I doubt it." A finger pointed toward the navy haired boy's feet. "Your footsteps are too light to be an adult. You're probably a high school student at the most."

"You really are blind, aren't you? But still impressive nonetheless."

A snarky smirk slipped onto the blind boy's pink lips. "So you noticed? Figures. Well, who are you?"

Seiichi nodded to himself. "The names Yukimura Seiichi, a 2nd year in Rikkaidai High School. Hajimemashite."

"Yukimura... Seiichi..."

"May I ask what your name is?"

The boy remained silent for a moment, as if he was thinking it over. After what felt like hours, the boy replied, "Ryoma. Watashi no namae wa Echizen Ryoma. I'm 14."

_He's two years younger than me._ "Well, it's nice to meet your acquaintance, Ryoma-kun. Is it alright to call you that?"

Another silence filled the empty air as a shocked express appeared on Echizen Ryoma's face. Though, it quickly changed a small blush as the boy turned his face away. "It's...fine with me."

"Saa, why don't you call me Seiichi then." _He's too cute!_

"Ikedo... Ne, can I... Can you come closer?"

"?" He did as he was asked of, not wanting hurt the boy's feelings with any thoughts of disrespect. Seiichi stopped as he reached the side of the bed and gripped the emerald haired male's outstretched hand. "Is this close enough."

"Hn."

At first he was curious why the boy asked that he'd do such a thing. Now he knew why. He relaxed as he felt small hands roam his body-touching his hands, arms, chest, shoulders, and finally his face. The high schooler couldn't help but smile while a thumb caressed his cheeks and fingers tangled themselves in his navy blue locks.

"You're smiling." It wasn't a question but a statement. "Why? Is something amusing?"

"Betsu ni."

"...Do you play any sports? You seem strong despite you're frail stature."

_He noticed that just by touching? _"Yeah, I'm going to be the tennis team's next captain."

"Tennis..."

_I'll ask him about tennis later, but first..._ "Saa, is it alright to ask why you're here? In this room, I mean."

"I should be asking you the same thing!" Some type of bitterness sunk into the normally kind voice.

Chuckling quietly, Seiichi sat himself in on the bed, his hand still holding the other's. "Actually, I got lost when visiting a friend. I heard your song and that's when I found myself here."

"You-! You heard that?" The seemingly younger boy blushed, cheeks the color of a light crimson.

"You're a pretty good singer."

"Domo." The blush darkened another shade.

"And? Why are you here?"

"...No reason..."

"It's alright if you don't want to tell."

Ryoma released his grip from the other's and placed that hand on his chest. "I have horrible health or simply put: a weak body."

"A weak body? You don't seem sick."

The smaller shook his head. "My body is dying."

Seiichi was absolutely astounded at how calm those words were said. Ryoma must've known for a long time. He couldn't help but have this rush of sadness overwhelm him when he realized the boy's position. He tried to speak but it only came out as a stutter. "W-wh-what did you just say?" _He's dying? That can't be! To die at such a young age! It's unfair!_

"My body is dying. From the inside to be exact. In fact, the doctors said I only have a year left to live, maybe even less than that."

"Then why are you cooped up in the hospital? You should try to making the most of the time you have left!"

A saddened looked crossed over Ryoma's face. "As much I'd love to do that... I can't."

"Why not?"

"My legs... They're paralyzed."

"So what? You shouldn't let that stop you! Use a wheelchair!"

"But who would want to waste their time wheeling around a blind and paralyzed boy?"

Ryoma... The way he spoke made me want to hold him close and protect him. He sounded so weak, so sad, when he told me about his condition. 'It must be hard knowing that you're going to die.' That was all I could think at the moment. I could tell that he wanted to go outside more than anything. That's why I jumped up from the bed and said...

"I would!"

"Seiichi?" Surprise, shock, slight fear, and bit of hope were etched into his voice and expression. "What do you mean by that? Seiichi!"

I couldn't say I didn't felt hurt when he spoke in disbelief but I couldn't blame him. Actually, I felt happy. He used my name like I asked which made me just want to smile all day, strangely enough. Also, I wanted to become closer to this boy who seemed almost out of hope.

"I mean exactly as it sounded. I will take you outside."

"But-"

Seiichi placed a finger on the pink lips of the smaller boy. "Saa, let's keep this a promise between us."

Pink colored Ryoma's cheeks as he nodded. "Cross your heart?"

"Cross my heart." _He's surprisingly childish. Well, he probably had most of his childhood taken away from him._

"Pinky swear?"

"Pinky swear."

"If you lie then you're going to eat a thousand needles."

Chuckling, he hooked his pinky with Ryoma's. "That sounds painful so I better keep my promise."

"Hn."

At that moment a doctor entered the room—white coat and everything. He looked to be in his 30s of the least. Then again, never judge a book by its cover. His hair-black-was pulled back into a low pony and a pair of sunglasses was hooked onto his shirt. In the man's hands were a clipboard and what looked to be a bottle of medicine or vitamins.

_Is this Ryoma's doctor?_

_"Ren-sensei."_ The way the doctor's name was said sounded full of hate or 'playful hate'. "You're not going to give me a shot again, are you?"

"Sharp as ever, Echizen-kun, and no. I'm not giving you a shot." Ren-sensei placed the items on the counter on the other side of the small room and glanced over at the unexpected guest. "And you are?"

_Ryoma must've mastered the sound of this man's footsteps._ "I'm just a-"

"Important guest. So don't go showing your ugly side to him," Ryoma stated flatly.

A vein pulsed as an annoyed expression with a strained smile. "Now, behave yourself, Echizen-kun."

"Che."

"You two get along pretty well, don't you?" Seiichi asked as he attempted to stifle his uncontrollable laughter.

The response he got was a simultaneous, "No we don't!"

"I would never get along with a brat!"

"And I would never 'befriend' a jerk like him!"

"A jerk, you say?"

"That's right! Only a jerk would call me a brat when I'm obviously not."

"Oh yeah-"

"Excuse me..."

The two males faced toward Seiichi who spoke up. Well, the emerald haired boy looked in his general direction but would be able to make a stranger think that he wasn't blind since he was facing Seiichi with such accuracy. Ren-sensei coughed when he realized his childish behavior.

"Right. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Mamoru Ren, Echizen-kun's doctor."

"Caretaker."

Ren-sensei glared at the blind boy then turned back to the navy haired teen. "Anyway, what's your name, kid?"

_Kid!_ "Yukimura Seiichi." _Don't punch him. Don't punch him. Don't punch him._

"A pleasure."

"I'm sure."

"So tell me, how-"

"!" Ryoma's hand found Seiichi's after a couple minutes of searching and pulled the elder toward him, unaware of the closeness. "Seiichi, didn't you say that you were lost?"

"Oi, Echizen-kun, what are playing at? I wasn't done talking to him! Wait, lost?"

"Oh that's right! I completely forgot. I hope Sanada isn't worried."

The doctor slumped into a chair muttering, "Poor guy, forgotten by his own friend."

His words received a glare and murderous aura. _"Uresai."_

"Hai, hai." Sarcasm noted.

My first impression of Mamoru Ren: He's compatible with Ryoma and over uses sarcasm—if that's possible. Those two were very amusing. They always managed to get in some kind of childish fight. Ren didn't come by as often as he did in the past. He said the reason was because I was there. I guess deep down the guy truly, honestly loved Ryoma—even if they fought 24/7. I remember Ryoma saying that he thought Ren as a father figure or something along those lines, though he threatened me not to tell the doctor that. You know, Ren said once: 'Ryoma _will_ die. I, unfortunately, can't do anything to stop it. With that in mind, can you still visit him? Can you continue being his friend until the end? Echizen-kun never opened up to someone as much as he did with you which means he really likes you so I want to make sure you won't hurt him.' I just replied with a smile and told him: 'He's much more than that now.'

"Ne."

"Hm?" Seiichi's eyes met with blind golden ones.

"Who is Sanada?" The tone he used sounded like a jealous child.

Chuckling, the teen smiled. "He's a close friend of mine."

"Tomodachi...?"

"Sodaiyo. Speaking of him, I better get going." Letting go of Ryoma's hand, he stood and walked toward the door. "I'll come visit you again soon and we can go outside together. Sound good?"

"...Hn..."

I left after telling him about Sanada. Their personalities were somewhat similar and they became friends almost immediately when I introduced them to each other. I have to say, Sanada's face was hilarious when Ryoma suddenly started touching him. However, I'll save that story for another time. Niou called a few minutes ago for the team to hang out. 

Sayonara,  
><span>Yukimura Seiichi<span>

* * *

><p><em>So? What do you think? I hope it's not too bad. Any thoughts on where to improve? <em>

_As for Ren... His family name is Mamoru because it means 'protect' and I thought it would suit a doctor._

_Thanks for taking the time to read this. I'm also working on my other stories so no need to fear. I assure you I'm not dead^^ All advice will go toward finishing my stories, meaning... You know... I want to get the characters' feeling through in my other stories so I thought this might be a good way to practice. Thanks again for your time and I hope you enjoyed it. I should have the next chapter up by next Friday._

_~"Time is precious. Once it's lost, you can never get it back."~_


	2. Page 2: Time Together

_Fon-chan here! Thanks a bunch you guys! Here's the second chap-er-page! Please enjoy Seiichi's dairy~ He won't mind...I think... Thank you for reviewing for those who did. I had this typed and ready go then changed some things here and so some places will/might sound strange... Ignore the rambling and R&R^^_

_Owns only: Seiichi's diary and Mamoru Ren. I'm not the male genius who created the VERY attractive characters in the VERY awesome story, **Prince of Tennis**._

_Warnings: understandable childish behavior and possibly Ren_

* * *

><p><strong>Page 2 – Time Together<strong>

Dear Dairy,  
><span>I had some spare time so I'd thought I'd continue my <span>story from before. You know, that one about Ryoma. After all, I only told you how I met him, so now I'll tell you about that time we told each other more about each other during our sixth meeting as well as other fun times we had. It was a week after I last met him for the fifth time (but we made sure to keep in touch since Ren had Ryoma memorize the keypad of a cellphone) and this time I didn't get lost. Ryoma isn't exactly the patient type when it comes to visitors and his face would always light up whenever he heard that I was visiting—or at least that's what Ren said and I had hoped that it was true. I guess this meant he could distinguish my footsteps, then again not very many people visited him. I was probably over-thinking things but I think I really grew close to him by this point. No, I'm sure we were. Anyway, my visit started like every other time...

Lips formed a smirk as the emerald haired male heard his newfound friend enter the room. "Any fascinating stories for me today, Seiichi?"

"Nothing too exciting," Seiichi replied, joining the younger on the bed as the other closed the book he had been reading.

"You always say that yet your stories are never boring. Your life is very exciting in my opinion."

A gentle laugh. "Arigatou, Ryoma, demo ne... I have a better idea."

Ryoma looked skeptical as he replied, "What kind of idea?"

"Saa, I wonder."

"You wonder? It's your idea!"

"Then why don't you guess." Amusement danced in the elder teen's blue eyes when he spoke.

"You're..." Shaking his head, Ryoma just decides to go with it. No point in being stubborn if curiosity is starting to get to you. After a few moments of silent thinking he grinned.

_He must've figured it out._

Glee seemed to sparkle around the younger like one of those flowery backgrounds of a bishounen boy. Seiichi almost doubled over in laughter at the sight. It felt like he was discovering a new side of Ryoma everyday he visited.

"You're taking me outside, aren't you, Seiichi!"

"Hai."

I understand it was reasonable for him to act so childish when I confirmed his suspicions. I didn't mind it either since I enjoyed watching his happy expression. After being cooped up in the hospital for so long, he probably was more excited than ever to breathe the fresh air from the outdoors. Honestly, I wanted to take him outside on one our earlier meetings but Ryoma was persistent about it being just the two of us (Ren was around more often in the the beginning. I guessed that he was starting to trust me a little more than before). I remember asking him if he wanted to try to feel flower petals and learn which was which. Ryoma seemed determined when he agreed. We laughed a lot during that time.

Bringing the wheelchair to a complete stop by one of the flower bushes, Seiichi smiled. They were outside for only a few minutes and the blind emerald haired boy was already enjoying himself. A relaxed smile was brought about on Ryoma's face as the gentle spring breeze soothed him. Yes, he was defiantly enjoying himself.

The flowers dancing in the wind gave the elder term an idea. "Ne, Ryoma, how would like to try to memorize flowers?"

The smile disappeared and turned into an arrogant smirk. "Is that a challenge?"

"Hmmm, what do you think?"

"It's a challenge."

"Yes, but are you able to do it?"

"Mada mada dane."

"We'll see. If you are able to memorize 3–5 flowers by my next visit then I'll by you Ponta."

Ryoma's curiosity and interest perked at the sound a new object. "Sore nani?"

"It's a drink and it's very sweet sugary. Ponta has many different flavors too, but I'll only bring one."

"Heeeh, I look forward to trying it." It looked as though he wanted to add something but changed his mind. Instead, he surprised Seiichi with rather sudden question. "Ne, do you love tennis?"

"Tennis? What brought this up?" The high school teen hid the surprise in his voice as he sat down in the grass, looking up at the other boy with the anticipation of awaiting Ryoma's answer.

"Well you see..." Pausing for a moment, Ryoma fiddled with the pillow they brought along. "You mentioned it before and... My brother and father... They're both professional in tennis so..." Rose pink colored the skin of the smaller's cheeks.

It was surprising that he brought the subject of tennis. True that I planned on asking him about it but turned out that HE ended up asking ME. When he told me that his family were professionals, I was generally shocked. Isn't normal to be shocked when you learn that a close friend is actually related to someone famous? Samurai Nanjiroh... I've only heard of his name but never met him, at least, until two years ago... Anyway, Ryoma's tone made me want to answer so I did.

Seiichi's blue eyes softened as he spoke of his beloved tennis. "I really love tennis. Every time I play I get this excited feeling. It's... How should I put this...? Thrilling, I guess. As though you're riding a roller coaster of some kind. Then there's the challenge. It's incredibly amazing to play against tough opponents and in the heat of the match-!" He stopped himself as he realized that he started rambling. "Gomen. I kind of went overboard."

Cheerful laughter reached the ears of the high schooler. "It's fine. I honestly like hearing you talk about it. I've always wanted to play but Ren won't let me, so I listened to the TV matches instead."

"Sounds like something Ren-san would do."

"Hn. Although, now, he's going to get all depressed again when he hears being so formal, Seiichi."

It was the elder boy's turn to laugh. "Yeah, he probably will. Oh, how are you? Since we're outside, I mean."

"Don't underestimate me." Ryoma scoffed, smirking a little.

"Hai, hai! Whatever you say, ouji-sama!"

"Seiichi!" A flustered looked crossed over Ryoma's feature as he sent the pillow flying in his friend's direction.

Catching the soft object with ease, burst into soft laughter.

"Che."

"Aw, don't be like that!"

"Mada mada dane."

"You're so stubborn but I guess that's one of the things that I like about you."

"..." Ryoma blushed.

"..." With the same color darkening his own cheeks, Seiichi began to stammer. "No-! Wait-! I mean-!"

"Whoa, is it summer already?"

Catching the meaning of the approaching man's words, they felt their faces boil with embarrassment. The guy had horrible timing.

"Ren!"

The said male chuckled and bowed. "At your service!" He straightened himself once more with an assuming smile. "I must say, I never would have expected that you're like that, Yukimura-kun."

"It's-!" _Stay calm! Stay calm!_

"There's no need for excuses!" Letting out another bellowing laugh, Ren gave the navy haired teen a thumbs-up. "We'll be friends whether you swing that way or not."

Annoyed and red faced, Seiichi childishly turned away. "And? Why are you here?"

"Just saying hi. I was on my way to meet another patient when I spotted you two."

"Is that so?"

"Yup. With that being said, I should get going. Don't cause any trouble, Echizen-kun~"

"Go drown!"

"Mou, I'm hurt."

"Just go!"

"Fine." The elder's fake sniffing brought a smile to Seiichi's lips. "You didn't have to say so rudely though."

Ren left after the short chat he had with us and it became awkward again. Honestly... The thought of liking each other romantically never came to mind until he brought it up. I knew I couldn't deny what he said either and began to wonder what Ryoma was thinking. 'Does he like me romantically or as a friend?' and other such questions rushed into my mind at that moment.

"Umm, well..." _Topic Change!_ "What's your favorite animal? What animal would you want as a pet?"

"Animal?" Ryoma's pondering lasted for a couple minutes then he replied, "Neko."

"Neko?"

"Hn."

"Namae?"

"...Karupin..."

"Do you care what gender it is?"

"Betsu ni."

"Type?"

"Himalayan, I guess."

"That'd be a cute cat."

"Hn."

"..." Unsure what to say, the navy haired high schooler found himself staring into the blind golden eyes of the other male in a small daze. _Such nice eyes._

"..."

Following the silence, Seiichi stood then kneeled next the wheelchair. "I know this is kind of sudden, but I was wondering..."

The emerald haired boy noticed the cautious pause and smiled. Ryoma's smaller hand found Seiichi's and gave it a comforting squeeze. "You want ask my eyes, don't you?"

_How did he-?_

"When people want to ask about my eyes or legs, or when they do, their voices always become slow and hesitant." Ryoma cocked his head to side at the sudden sound of laughter. "Am I wrong?"

"Not at all, but, would you mind telling me?" he asked, voice firm.

"...I don't mind..."

"Then let me tell you one thing about myself in exchange."

"And that would be?"

The blue eyed teen looked flustered and felt thankful that his companion couldn't see his face. "I get lost easily and... I'm gay."

"Is that all? Sumonai! I hoped it would something more extreme."

Surprise and shocked, Seiichi gaped at the emerald haired beauty. "Wait, what is that supposed to mean?"

"Eh? It's exactly as of sounds."

"So no words of disgust or anything?"

"What reason do I have to be disgusted?"

"I'm gay!"

"So?"

"So! That means I like guys!"

"Your point?"

"You-! But-! Gays aren't really..."

Ryoma laughed and seemed to be amused with the elder's words and reactions. "Oh I see where this is going. You're afraid I won't accept you."

"!"

"Relax. I have absolutely nothing against gays. People are free to love whoever they want. It like they say: 'Love knows no boundaries.' So what right would I have to judge you?"

"Ryoma..."

He didn't hate me! He didn't hate me! I've probably hinted about my preference without realizing it but none of that mattered when he said he was fine with it. It shocked me when I noticed just how relieved I felt. I guess... I must've already fallen for him. Though why it was him, I will never know. I know why I loved him and it was devastating to be reminded of Ryoma's situation day after day. Anyway, he told me his preference but I had a feeling that he was just like me which made me suddenly think: 'Maybe it isn't one-sided...' I unconsciously realized my feelings then and there...

"I guess it's my turn now."

"Hai."

"I had poor health and was blind since birth. My parents loved me despite that and they let me listen to the matches that Oyaji had with Ryoga-niisan. Overtime I managed to keep track of the score due to the sound of where the tennis ball bounced."

"You'd probably be a prodigy if you weren't blind." Admiration laced his words along with raw amusement.

"Probably? More like defiantly."

"You're being cocky again."

"I have a good reason to be."

"Haha. I suppose. Wait, if you started out weak and blind then how'd you get your legs paralyzed?"

"I collapsed one day because of my poor health was sent to the hospital." Ryoma's expression turned to one of anger as he continued. "On our way there some idiot ran into us, causing the ambulance to crash. They said it was a miracle that I was still alive after the accident."

"Gomen nasai, I didn't mean to make you remember something so unpleasant."

"It's fine. After all, it's because of that accident that I was able to meet you." His words faded out as he turned his head away from the other's voice in attempt to hide his crimson cheeks.

"Pfft. Hahaha!"

"O-oi! I know it's stupid but-!"

Seiichi clapped his hand over Ryoma's mouth, skin touching the younger's soft lips. "I wasn't laughing because I thought it was stupid. Well, it was kind of cheesy though..."

"I knew it..."

"But!" He made sure the paralyzed boy was silent before he made any sign of speaking again. "As rude as it may sound, I can't help but agree with you."

A smile. His words were given an honest smile. One that said: 'Thank you.'

I didn't know what made me say those words to him, but my mouth opened before I could stop it. The things I said weren't lies though. In fact, they were the solid truth. I would prefer having an accidental meeting with a healthy Ryoma so we could spend all our time together but luck wasn't on our side and had instead we met while he was looming toward death. Now before we get too far of topic, I'll tell you about when I invited Sanada over on our (probably) 23rd meeting-not that I was counting.

Seiichi smiled as he dragged his stoic dark haired friend into the white building. It has been over a month since he lasted visited Ryoma (because of midterms) and this time he managed (blackmailed) Sanada to come with him.

"He's in here."

"Are you sure? This is the fifth time you said that, Yukimura."

"Saa, Sanada, you make it sound like-" Seiichi was just about open the door when a familiar figure exited the said room.

"Ah! Yukimura-kun! Hisashiburi." The black haired man grinned and saluted to the younger boy as he shut the door behind him. He glanced over to the darker haired teen incredibly amused. "Who's this? Tomodachi? Aniki? Nakama? Koibito? Echizen-kun will feel depressed if he finds out you cheated on him."

A sickly sweet smile creeped onto the lips of the blue eyed 2nd year. "Would you care to repeat that, Ren_-san_."

"N-no, I'm g-good." The said male inched away, sweat rolling down his skin. "A-and you're still too formal."

"Is Ryoma awake? He naps too often. I'm starting to think he's part feline."

Ren muttered his reply, voice bitter and sarcastic. "How kind of you to ignore me." Then laughing softly, he nodded. "Yes, he is. And ironically enough, he was just asking about you."

The shorter beamed, grinning to himself at the elder's words.

"My I introduce myself?" Ren turned to the cap wearing teen as he placed a pen behind his ear. "I'm Mamoru Ren. I'm the doctor of the boy in there."

A simple nod of the head and Sanada replied, "Sanada Genichirou."

"Oh so you're that Sanada. Yukimura-kun spoke often about you. You play tennis and, if I remember correctly, kendo as well."

The said boy nodded and glanced at his friend who shrugged smiling. "Yes, that's right."

Ren and Sanada seemed to get along and were almost always immersed in a conversation of some kind That doctor surprisingly knew a lot about kendo. It's not that I felt left out or anything; just surprised. Well, enough about them... As the three of us talked, we heard a thump on the door. 'Echizen-kun is getting impatient. It'd probably be smart not to stall you two any further,' was all Ren said as he walked away with a wink. I knew the underlining of his words but kept to myself. I guess, I was starting to wonder whether or not I should continue visiting. I hated that thought. However, it would never leave me alone. Though every time I thought of such things, it was Ryoma who made me feel as though I was doing the right thing. Strange, isn't it? The reason why my resolve wavers is the same reason I continue on. Ryoma had and always will have a special place in my heart. A place that no else could ever hope to fill. I'm pretty sure Sanada noticed how I felt even before I did. He often told me that I spoke about Ryoma a lot, maybe too much. When I think about it... I guess I did. That is what probably triggered him to agree to visit Ryoma with me that day. I must say it was funny to watch them. Their conversations were always direct. Also, Sanada was confused when Ryoma gave him the come-hither motion but did so anyway. I still remember the surprised look on his face when Ryoma's hand made contact with his face. Something like this: Σ(・o・;). It was awkward at first but they eventually opened up...kinda... It remained 'simple and blunt' for them—not that I minded.

"Ryoma."

"Seiichi." The said boy's tone, amused and clear, reached their ears as the smaller boy smirked. "It seems you brought some company."

"Yes, it seems so. Isn't that right, Sanada?" Seiichi replied, giving his friend a little push.

A glare from the kendo student 'accused' him if his playful words. It said 'you-are-enjoying-this-too-much' with no sense of doubt in the claim.

"Heeeh, so this is the famous soon-be-vice-captain?"

He gripped the small hand that was outstretched toward him. "Sanada Genichirou."

"Echizen Ryoma. Yoroshiku."

A silent conversation seemed to pass through the two as Seiichi lost himself in his own thoughts. It was strange to see his friend and crush together. Was this what jealously felt like? He knew that Ryoma and Sanada just met but the connection between them... Well they were both the type to avoid troublesome conversations, but that was about it... Seiichi shook his head before walking over and pulling the younger into a comfortable hug.

A faint yet visible blush colored the cheeks of the blind boy. "Seiichi! Wha-?"

"Nothing~" _I won't say I word. I don't want..._ Unconciously, his grip on Ryoma tightened, making the boy yelp.

Ryoma flicked his friend's forehead which caused the elder to release him. "Seiichi, you haven't been yourself recently. Is everything ok?"

The navy haired teen chuckled and brushed off the question with a simple, "Never been better."

"..." Uncertainty crossed over Ryoma's features but decided to leave the matter alone. Instead he faced more toward the kendo student. "Ne, can you come here for a second?"

"Very well."

After doing as the boy asked, he was met with a surprising outcome. Ryoma's hand suddenly touched his face, almost poking his eye. Sanada practically froze, unsure what to make of the situation.

"Better."

Ryoma's voice broke the two out of their surprised and shocked state.

"What do mean by 'better'?"

The blind teen's lips lifted into a knowing smirk. "I mean he isn't doesn't feel as frail and feminine as you do, Seiichi."

A vein pulsed as the said boy gripped and stretched the younger's cheeks. "'Frail and feminine', am I?" Seiichi responded, his voice and smile being sickly sweet. "Then how about I make you fat and chubby?"

"Ahh, yameiro! Itai! Hanase!"

After a couple more seconds Seiichi released Ryoma's hurting cheeks and glanced up at his silent friend. "I apologize for his behavior."

The emerald haired teen pouted then retorted, "What's the point in that? It's you who I'm insulting; not him."

Pinch

"Ahh!"

Sanada rolled his eyes at the antics of the two. Lips formed a practically unnoticeable smile that only his best friend could recognize.

I believe that it's those times that I will remember for as long as I live. The fun we had during those days will forever repeat in my head like a never ending movie. They are precious memories that I would rather die then lose. No, even if I did lose them I wouldn't let myself die. Not with the promise I made still unfulfilled. Sou, Ryoma would never forgive me if I left without completing our promise... Mataku! Even though two years have passed, I can't stop these falling tears. At this rate they'll soak through the paper. I'm going to get some air so I might as well end this page for now. I'll tell you the rest later. It feels good to express all these feelings that I held back for so long so I hope you bear with me one last time.

Sayonara,  
><span>Yukimura Seiichi<span>

* * *

><p><em>Thanks so much! *bows* Oh that's right! I have a massive update party coming up soon to make up for finalsmid-terms so you better keep watch~ After all, the final page will be making its appearance at that time._

_~"Time is precious. Once it's lost, you can never get it back."~_


	3. Page 3: Yakusoku

_HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY/HAPPY SINGLES AWARENESS DAY!_

_Arigatou! You guys helped me so much! I originally planned to have a massive update but due to the recent tech probs has been having, I want to put this up ASAP (well that and the fact I have been asorbed in drawing Pokemon for my friends lately-I can draw Pokemon but not animals, does that make sense to you?). You guys are so awesome for baring with me this whole time. Domo arigatou gozaimasu! Though I'm still mada mada^^ Anyway, it's short but...Onto The Chapter!_

_Warning: mild angst which results with OOCness _

_Owns only: Seiichi's dairy, Ren_

* * *

><p><strong>Page 3 - Yakusoku<strong>

Dear Dairy,  
><span>Now is a good time to tell you the rest of the story. I'll keep it brief and short since I have a match I have to go to later today. To start off, I'll tell you that it's the most clear and vivid memory of all. It was late December and snow was falling ever so gently as though it was trying to warn someone of something. Sanada and I agreed to go out and search for a Christmas and birthday gift for Ryoma. We were wandering throughout town while discussing the possible presents we could give him. Sanada had a thoughtful look on his face as I suggested we find 'Karupin'–a stuffed one of course. He came to agree with my idea and we visited some stores until we found the perfect white Himalayan stuffed cat. The two of us headed to my house to get the gift wrapped and that's when Ren called... <span>

"We haven't had snow it ages." Seiichi reached out a hand, letting the the white snowflakes land and melt shortly after. "I hope this doesn't build up too much." He gripped the shopping bag tighter as they continued down the street.

"I'm pretty sure your imotou will disagree with you."

Soft laughter slipped past the other's lips. "You're probably right about that."

~Ring~

The kendo student tossed his friend a sidewards glance at the sound of the familiar ringtone. "Are you going to answer that?"

Nodding, Seiichi pulled out the phone in a swift motion. A single eyebrow raised at the name flashing in the tiny screen. "It's Ren-san."

"I thought he had work today...?"

"Yeah, he does."

"Then why would he call?"

"Might as well ask..." Tentatively, the navy haired teen flipped open the object and brought it up to his ear. "Hai?"

"Ah, Yukimura-kun! Where are you?"

"Ren-san, daijoubu? What's wrong?"

"It's Echizen-kun! Echizen-kun-! He's-!"

Sanada looked confused as the gift bag slipped from his friend's hand onto the thin layer of snow. Blue eyes were wide as his mouth moved but no voice came out. Moments passed as the cell phone collided with a small patch of pavement. "Yukimura?"

"I..." Seiichi stood there as his shocked expression changed to an urgent one. He immediately scrambled toward the hospital, ignoring the worried calls of the other. _No! No! Not now! That's too cruel!_

It was that call that made me realize just how unfair this world is. Right after Ren's call, I rushed over to the hospital. I felt so many emotions coursing through every step of the way. Worry, fear, loneliness, anger, and so on. I felt as though my heart was going to burst, in fact it probably already shattered at that moment. I knew it was bound to happen but...as time went by, I found my myself hoping. Hoping that Ren would say randomly say: 'We found his cure! He'll be fine in just a few days!' The stronger my feelings for Ryoma...the more it hurt... Anyway, I reached the hospital and ran past counter (needless to say, I got in trouble afterward) to the stairs and up to Ryoma's floor. When I found his door, I roughly slammed it open and met the grim faces of Ren and a male who seemed like an older looking version of Ryoma. Turned out it was his brother, Ryoga. Once I knew that... I punched him.

_**SLAM!**_

"Ryoma!" Seiichi panted, silently thanking the fact that he was part of the tennis. His azure eyes took in the scene on front of him.

Ren was pale and his facial expression looked grave. He glanced at the boy in the doorway. The man gave the impression that he was saying 'I'm sorry' but with no words. None out loud anyway, but Seiichi understood the message clearly. But before waking the apparently sleeping boy...

_A stranger?_

Now, the one thing that made him uncertain was the new presence in the room. It was a man who was probably around Ren's age but looked like a much older version of his bedridden crush. If he was surprised by teen's sudden entrance, then he didn't notice. His eyes remained unfixed and dazed. A single hand rested on the side of the bed as though to balance himself.

_Is this man just as devastated as I am? Who is he anyway?_ The young tennis player sent the doctor a questioning glance. "Who's this?"

That snapped the stranger out of his dream state. "Shouldn't I be the one asking that?"

Arrogant. Rude. Prideful, maybe? _I don't like him._

Ren sweatdropped. He hoped to avoid any tension, but it seems as though that it's not possible. "Let's not be hostile. This isn't the time nor place for such things."

"In that case..." Seiichi outstretched his hand. "Yukimura Seiichi, a friend of Ryoma's."

"Heh, so chibisuke managed to make a friend," the man replied, giving the younger's hand a small shake. "Echizen Ryoga."

"Echizen? Then..." He turned to the black haired male who was watching the scene unfold.

"Sou, he's Echizen-kun 'onii-chan', Echizen Ryoga."

The navy haired didn't move for a few moments as he quietly registered the doctor's words. "Onii...chan...?"

"Sodaiyo."

BAM!

Ryoga was shocked as his felt the after sting of the smaller's shockingly strong punch which landed him on the floor, barely missing the hospital bed. He grunted while getting to his feet, sending Seiichi a hateful glare. "What was that for？!"

"'What was that for'？! What do you mean 'what was that for'？! That has got to be the stupidest question I've ever heard!"

Ren was utterly shocked. For as long as he'd known him, the teen has never shouted. Not at him and most defiantly not at Ryoma. This was an enteirly new side of him that he has never witnessed before.

"What do you mean by stupid？!"

Murderous aura flared around the angry male as his voice spoke with dreadful venom. "I'm talking about the fact that you barely ever visited him! How would feel if you knew that your life is fading away yet your own brother never bothered to visit you？! Huh!？ You know, I think you should be the one on his deathbed–not Ryoma!"

I remember thinking about hating the world and its obvious unfairness. 'How could they do this to someone so young？! Those so-called gods and their almighty power! Have they no shame？! If anyone should die, it be those who already lived their lives!' That's what began to flood my thoughts. I knew I shouldn't have thought like that but I guess that is what love can do to someone... Especially during the spur of the moment... If it wasn't for the promise we made, I might have gone insane... Love...is a dangerous emotion... Maybe more so than hate...

"What do you know about me!？ Nothing, that's what!"

"I know-!" He stopped in mid-sentence as he felt a cold hand grip his wrist. Azure eyes automatically turned to stare at the hand's owner. "Ryo...ma...?"

The said boy smiled softly. His skin, almost as white as the snow outside, made him look more frail and weak than the day they first met. Everything about him seemed to become faraway and distant. "Dame daiyo, Seiichi. Leave him be."

Sadness took over, his anger subsiding. Few seconds before as he sat down, Seiichi took Ryoma's hand into his own, holding like it the boy would die on the spot if he were to let go. "But, Ryoma-"

The blind male shook his head, warning his precious friend not to speak any farther. He didn't say a word for a while and enjoyed the brief peace, then his voice rang out. "Ren, I would like some time alone with Seiichi."

The doctor got the hint and escorted the boy's brother, who was too busy muttering 'first name basis', out of the room.

"Seiichi..." A hand made contact with the said male's face. His thumb carefully caressed the elder's cheek, feeling the wet trails of tears. "Why are you crying?"

"Baka! Why wouldn't I be？!" Was the strained reply as more tears threatened to fall. "You're leaving!"

"You have no need to cry. I'm not going anywhere... I'm always with you." Ryoma's voice and features were soft and gentle.

"Huh?"

The emerald haired boy removed his hand from the other and pointed at the end of the bed. "It's yours."

Confusion crossed over Seiichi's sad expression as he stood to take a look. What was there surprised him. "A tennis racket?"

"Sou, it was a gift from when I was little. Now I want you to have it."

With the sliver-white object still in hand, Seiichi sat down next to him again with a distressed look. "Ryoma, you know I can't-"

"I insist."

"This-"

"Sanada-san," Ryoma started, interrupting the other teen, "once told me that you said tennis is your life and that if it was taken away then there would be nothing left." Despite being blind, it felt like the boy could see right through him. "Did he lie, Seiichi?"

"...No..." _Sanada, you! Saying such unnecessary things!_

"I know that you have been considering taking up medical school, but I won't allow it. At least... Not until you complete a promise with me." A small smirk formed on Ryoma's pale face.

"What kind of promise?"

"Reach the top. I want you to promise me that you won't retire from tennis until you reach the top. Your dream... Promise me you'll fulfill it."

"Ryoma..."

"You shouldn't have to stop chasing your dream for me or anyone else. It's your dream and your dream is mine as well." There was some kind of longing or urgency etched into the gentle voice. "Don't forget that."

Tears rolled down the navy haired teen's cheeks. Almost inaudible sobs reached the ears of the other.

"Seiichi?"

Wiping away the salty water, Seiichi calmed down. "Wakarimashita. Yakusoku."

Once more, Ryoma's hand found its way to the wet skin of the elder's tear stained cheek. Lips formed a sad smile. "If anything...my only regret is not seeing your smile. Heh, and to think I once felt fine with being blind. Now more than ever, I want to see you."

Seiichi's azure eyes widened upon hearing his crush's weakened voice and placed his hand on top of the smaller's. "Ryoma?" he called out, tone worried and desperate.

The said boy had the impression of a sleeping child as he struggled between life and death. "Listen closely... Seiichi... There's something...I've been meaning to tell you..." His hand weakly brushed itself against the warmth of the other's cheek. "I love you."

Seiichi felt like one of those over emotional schoolgirls as he eyes watered at the delicate phrase that left Ryoma's mouth. Tears of complete and utter joy rolled down to meet with the frail hand. "Me...too..." He soon found himself speaking louder. "I love you! I have always loved you, Ryoma!"

"I'm...so glad..." The younger's voice was most defiantly becoming strained as he continued, "Can you do me one last favor?"

"Anything."

_"Kiss me."_

The boy's request startled him. His eyes softened into a loving gaze as he nodded, whispering a silent agreement. Seiichi leaned forward, pressing his lips to Ryoma's chilled ones in a sweet chaste kiss.

I couldn't help but feel overjoyed at Ryoma's confession, despite the situation. I knew I wasn't acting like myself but how could I? Devastation hung on me like a heavy coat when I heard his voice fading. And his lips... They were so cold. It was our first and last kiss, one that'll remain in my memory til the end of time. Maybe even longer. As our lips parted, I could've sworn he heard a breathy thank you, but no word more. I cried uncontrollably as Ryoma's hand slipped from my grip, falling onto the white sheets of the bed. I remember holding the tennis racket close to my chest while whispering: 'I will fulfill it–no–we will fulfill it together... Our promise...' That promise has yet to be completed, but I'm almost there. We're almost to the top, Ryoma! So let's enjoy today's match together!

Sayonara,  
><span>Yukimura Seiichi<span>

P.S. Sanada handed me the stuffed cat the next day. I could tell he knew what happened. I bet Ren told him. Ren can be use like that. Anyway, lately I have finding myself glancing at Karupin. I guess writing this has really pulled that reminiscing feeling. That reminds me... I haven't seen Ryoga-san at all since then. I keep in touch with Ren though and...

X

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's finally the last match of the day! First, defending his title as the best, Shiraishi Kuranosuke! Now let's welcome his challenger, Yukimura Seiichi!"

Upon hearing his name, the navy haired teen shut the dairy and placed it on the seat next to his towel. He got to his feet and glanced at his racket shining silverish-white in the bright noon sunlight. "Shall we win this...Ryoma?"

The wind blew and the boy stepped onto the court...

* * *

><p><em>I feel as though I could've done better but I think overall, it turned out pretty well. Felt depressed after finishing it though. It was still fun and I enjoyed writing it so I hope that you guys enjoyed reading it!^^ Well, until we meet again... Sayonara!<em>

_~"Time is precious. Once it's lost, you can never get it back."~_


End file.
